Hellboy Three: Twins Trouble
by roudyredd
Summary: The twins are now 18 turning 19 & they are spending their birthdays in Japan on a mission. When Sam & Trevor go to the movies Trevor gets distracted & then Sam gets mad. When he tries to find her again they fall into the well... I-P
1. Chapter 1

Hellboy Three: Twins Trouble

_The twins are now eighteen turning nineteen. And they are spending their birthdays in Japan on a mission. When Sam and Trevor go to the movies Trevor gets distracted. And then Sam gets mad. When he tries to find her again they fall into the well...and get separated in Feudal Japan. Yippee. Sam looks like a demon...like her dad...yippee._

**Trevor **_and_ Sam_will switch telling the story from time to time so just watch for_** bold **_or_regular**. **

* * *

**__****Chapter One**

**I can't say I've ever wanted to be normal and I also can't say it's never crossed my mind for the otherwise. I like my life too much to have it change. And when it did change it just got weirder.**

**My name is Trevor Broom. I always knew I was different. From the beginning Sam was a girl and I was a boy. Sam was more like Dad and I like Mom.**

**A lot of different questions played through my head when my homeschooling began. Unlike most kids our age, Sam and I didn't learn a ton about math and science and school type subjects, we learned about monsters and demons and loads about the past.**

**Our uncle Abe is one of my best friends. We love to read and after he taught me to read, I taught Sam. Sometimes I think that our roles should've switched because Sam is much braver than I ever was. When we were younger she explored more and tried new things every chance she got. With me, on the other hand, spent more time in the library reading history and legend.**

**Our Dad is one of the coolest people on the planet. He had many times lent a hand in saving it!**

**Sometimes I doubted but then the stories just swept me away. The dangers! The excitements! The creatures of the shadow and nightmare! To know they were real seemed common place now; like knowing that white people weren't the only color in the world. We'd fought along side each other for three years now. Mom had hated it when Dad asked if we could join him after we turned sixteen.**

**It seemed that Sam and I were the only normal things in her life. One of the things she'd always wanted that she'd seen other humans have was a family. She didn't want to loose what she had nor loose what she almost lost.**

**It didn't seem right that now she was going to realize her worst fears.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hellboy Three: Twins Trouble

_AN: I want this to be in world where the team didn't quit BPRD so they're still in the states. As you will notice I decided what the hey, I'll try it for another story in first person._

_So now I toss the baton to Trevor._

_Disclaimer: Come on, must I say it? I'm poor. I can't pay for school without the government's help. I am barely surviving English. HB is not mine. But Trevor II and "Sam"antha are mine._

* * *

**There wasn't a sound. There should have been some kind of sound. Anything? But unfortunately they didn't have to wait long; at all. The door to Sam's room flew open as I can crashing through. Did you know life could suck when your sister is five times stronger then any normal sister? And that your **_**dad**_** happens to walk by as your red butt out of the wall? Then to add insult to injury he high-fives her? **

**Yeah. It sucks big time.**

**But being who I am, I don't mind. Sam didn't mean to send me through a wall. She was upset. But she was just upset that I'd melted one of her head phones.**

**We'd fought. That's to be expected with siblings. Especially twins. But we always made up in the end. One time though I went a little too far.**

**The cold nipped at my ears and I pulled the scarf tighter around me. Not that I needed it. I was toasty warm and if anyone had wanted to look they would've seen my bright red ears. Getting a hold of it was tough. We'd been practicing, Mom and I. Her control was much greater than mine but I kept at it. Trying to keep the fire within tamed and in control when I needed to use it.**

**I walked along the street avoiding eye contact and fixing the bug in my ear. My sister, Sam, jumped gracefully from roof to roof overhead. She was whispering excitedly about the movie. She couldn't wait to see the new horror slasher. As if we didn't get enough of it with work. I shook my head at our earlier conversation.**

**"Hey," she had said enthusiastically, "this time we can let the actors handle the fighting and getting killed. Oh and be careful. That watch is the only one we have left."**

**Mom had found _some _humor in this. But I think it was just the fact that Dad got it first and was rolling on the floor laughing in his head. He convinced Mom and we headed out, to the ever disapproving eye of Manning. It was my turn to wear the watch and I told him we'd keep a very low profile. And to be in Japan! It was the best thing to have happen to us right now. **

**Okay, a little bit of explaining has to be said about the watch I keep mentioning. It's like a cloaking device. It makes whoever wears it blend in with all the other humans where ever the wearer may be. We had two at one point but, well, mine was all melted...ha ha. Yeah. My fault that we had to take turns or else Sam and I would be going _into_ the theater together. **

**It was weird to see my reflection with the watch on. I'm pretty built for my age; something I had worked on since I was ten. I have about, medium long black hair that sometimes covers my horns. Sam's and my eyes are actually the same color as our mom's. That was one of the other things I inherited from her. But with the watch my skin was a pale white and I was much more scrawny than I would've liked. My tail and horns would disappear even though I could still feel they were there. My hair color would stay the same but sometimes I could barely recognize myself. Sam would have a similar transformation. She would brown hair, though, instead of her long black hair. **

**Dad had pressured Manning to _acquire_ these watches from a special school for the gifted in New York. He wanted us to have some kind of normal childhood. I guess it was because he felt the "I want to give my kid the things I couldn't have as a kid" guilt trip. **

**Sam, on this particular night, thought it was her turn with the watch but let me use it instead. So while I waited in line for the tickets Sam waited on the roof. Suddenly some girl behind me toppled over her feet landing on yours truly. She blushed as I helped her up.**

**"Sorry," she grinned her face turning red like her hair, "Are you okay? Didn't squish you, did I?"**

**I shook my head, "No, I'm ok." I turned back but felt the girl's eyes on my back the entire time.**

**I guess she had decided she wasn't done with me and I found her tapping me on the shoulder. I turned but saw her friend instead.**

**"Hi," she said holding out her hand, "I'm Kari. Do you need the number of the chick that hit you?"**

**The red head blushed and shoved her friend playfully. I smiled back and said, "I don't have a phone." A voice in my ear snickered back, "Liar."**

**The girls looked shocked, "You don't have a phone?" Kari asked a little perplexed as if the very idea was absurd.**

**I shook my head, "I don't have the money for one. Or the permission." I added and heard Sam laugh at our private joke.**

**"How old are you?" the red head asked raising a skeptical eyebrow, as if she was rethinking her flirting victim.**

**"I'm eighteen," I nodded, "I just don't need one."**

**"Well, please tell me you have a computer?" Kari asked. Her face made me want to laugh. She looked like she was getting desperate now.**

**I did laugh, "Yeah. I do." Then I heard one of the first disapprovements from Sam in my ear, "Be careful Broomstick," she said using a nickname she knew I didn't like.**

**"You want to chat some time then, with Zika here?" Kari asked shoving her elbow into her friend.**

**I was starting to like this. Just talking to someone who wasn't in some sort of conspiracy circle. It was nice to hear flirting directed at me instead of in movies. But Sam didn't like where this was going. "Be careful, Trevor. You're never going to see them after tonight. Keep that in mind. We're here to see a movie."**

**I frowned slightly my temperature flared at the chance that Sam was ripping away. The chance to be normal for one night. "Sure I said," pulling out a napkin from my pocket, "Got a pen?"**

**Sam grumbled angrily as she heard the girls through my mic. Once I got my tickets I found that the girls were watching the same thing. Usually when Sam and I snuck out we sat together in a dark corner on the balcony. But the girls' presence and flirting was too much for me to pass up. **

**Ten minutes after we were seated I heard Sam's voice, "Get up and go to the bathroom." Her voice was wavering and my smile fled. I stood, excused myself, and hurried to the men's room.**

**"What's wrong Sam?" I said aloud, "Were you crying?"**

**Sniffling was heard followed by an angry shout, "No! I wasn't crying. You're being a jerk."**

**"How am _I_ being a jerk?" I asked almost too loudly.**

**"_We_ came to the movies, Broom. You and Me," she moaned, "You ignored me. You didn't even tell me the coast was clear! It's cold out here, Trevor."**

**I sighed now upset at her and myself, "Look, I'm sorry. I just...I wanted to talk to them."**

**"Oh I'm sorry. _I_ don't need that kind of communication?" she barked, "Some bonding with the opposite sex? You can walk in broad daylight! I can't!"**

**"Sam quit over reacting," I said trying to calm her down, "It's not a hopeless cause. You can find someone. You just got to-"**

**She cut me off. She wasn't listening. "Don't go and tell me what to do! You left me! Your supposed to be the good brother and..." in her anger she fumbled for the words.**

**"And what?" I asked getting angry again, "drop everything and never have any fun? Never have the chance to meet someone because you refuse to try and be happy for me?"**

**There was silence for a long while. Finally she said, "You're an ass, Trevor."**

**I fumed, fire licking my hair and the edges of my clothes. But then my fire went out when I heard the all familiar click of the com link shutting off. The blood drained from my face and for once in a long time I felt cold. **

**I bolted from the restroom leaving the two girls to the horror flick and ran to the street. Flicking my eyes up and down the street I saw an a joining alley and booked for it. Climbing the fire escape I soon reached the top and found the roof empty. A red light shone faintly in the gravel and I hurried to it. The ear piece was all alone.**

**At home when we were grounded we'd used these to communicate and hide. But now she had the entire city to hide in. My twin was gone.**

* * *

_Hope your not too disappointed in me for being extremely late and being a slacker on every story I've written. _

_School and getting ready for college sucks. Big time. Hope you liked it and that I have time later to update._

_Have fun. _

_~Redd_


	3. Chapter 3

Hellboy Three: Twins Trouble

I couldn't believe he did that. Ok looking back I admit I went a little overboard. But he was supposed to go the movies with me! He promised and ditched me for some Anime chicks! I couldn't help being a little...over the top. I'm a girl for goodness sake! I've never even been on a date.

I had to laugh though when I asked Dad what it was. The look on his face was priceless! But then I just had to get over it. I could wait for someone like Dad waited for Mom. But I'm not passive like that! I wanted to go exploring! I wanted to see new things and try and meet someone who wouldn't scream at me or chase me with pitch forks. I wanted to know someone who dealt with demons like I did. A fellow slayer would be nice.

But right now I didn't want to run away. I wanted to go home. I wanted to just curl up next the cats and go to sleep. Forget the whole thing ever happened. But when I saw Trevor again...He would make me angry. I didn't want Mom to see me crying and I sure as hell didn't want Dad to see me either. So I chose the next best thing.

An old well was hidden under a Shantee of some sort outside the place we were staying at. I didn't know if there was water or not, I just saw it as a peaceful place I could sit and think. So I jumped up to the roof stayed there. That lasted a good two minutes before I just decided to lie down. I closed my eyes briefly but soon opened them again. Something had caught in my ears. I rolled over onto my belly quietly. He couldn't have found me this fast, I thought searching the dark grounds for Trevor's shadow. I stayed still trying not to move. By the shadow's length, I could tell it was Dad.

"Hey Sam," he called looking straight toward me. I knew he could already see me but I didn't move. "Sam," he said almost scoldingly, "When you're ready to come talk...your mom's inside." he finished a little awkwardly.

I laughed softly as he went back inside. He couldn't be the one to talk to even if we were locked in a room together. He was silent and strong. Like Roosevelt. Speak softly and carry a big stick. Hehe or stone.

I turned back over and sighed. My anger was gone. I don't like to stay mad too long. Especially at family. It took to much energy. What can I say? Part of me is lazy, I guess. Just then I heard him.

"Sam! Sam!"

I sat up quickly. He sounded scared. Really scared. I got up on my knees a little too quickly and the boards groaned in protest. "I'm up here!" I called to him waving my hands.

He had turned the watch off and when he saw me, sighed. Within the sigh was a laugh of pure exhaustion. "Where did you go? You're scared me to death!"

I shrugged, "You ditched me." I said casually as he climbed the roof to sit next to me.

"I'm sorry about that," he mumbled, "I didn't know it would- I'm sorry."

A grin touched my lips, "It's okay. Just be sure you don't talk to people in line anymore." I said like a psychiatrist given recommendations to her patient.

He laughed, "Oh really? Well, what if they talk to me, Doctor?" he joked getting in groove.

"Tell them you're a mental patient, and that the government said you could only come out every two months or so," I chuckled, "Part of it will be true."

We both burst into laughter and I rocked softly back and forth. Calming down we both laid down to look at the sky. "We're half way across the world," he said, "and the stars look a little brighter."

"Nah," I disagreed, "Japan still has it's pollution." We laughed again.

We talked for another hour about the assignment we'd come here on and wondering if when it was done that they could stay just a little bit longer.

I stretched myself out and the boards and my back groaned in complain.

"How old do you think this hut is?" Trevor suddenly asked.

I shrugged again, "I don't know. Fifty sixty years give or take. Why?"

"It seems really - unsteady!" just as he finished his sentence the wood gave way. Trevor fell first and I grabbed his arm just as I caught onto the edge of broken roof.

He laughed, "That was close. Thanks for catching me."

"No problem. I just-" then the board in my hands crumbled and we fell headed straight for the well's bottom. But still to this day, I can't tell if it ever had a bottom. Screaming, we fell and I remember getting really dizzy. It felt like we were in a twister! Everything was moving too fast and we were falling too long. Then even more wind spun us.

My hands grasped Trevor's for only so long. Our hands broke and we went spinning in opposite directions. "Trevor!" I screamed.

"Sam!"

Then I felt myself fly into a tree. I desperately grabbed at branches as they flew by my face and scratched my arms and legs. I didn't stop till I hit the ground. I was bleeding everywhere and the vertigo and nausea were all I could remember before blacking out.


End file.
